Capitals Vs Countries
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Washington is tired of America and he's taking over along with the other 8 capitals. Inspired by the Zanpaktuo Arc in Bleach
1. Meeting the Capitals

**Authors notes: I used Ottawa for Canada's capital, i looked it up and i saw Toranto as well but I chose Ottawa. Rome is meant to represent both Italy's but in this story she represents only Nothern Italy**

"Yo Washington!" America yelled causing Washington to growl angrily. He hated being interrupted by America, especially when he was reading. America entered his room "What's up!"

"Shut up" he growled grabbing the front of his raven colored hair. "Dude, you have a capital meeting"

"I know" he hissed on the verge of telling America off. If he knew something he hated people reminding him about it. It was a huge pet peeve of his. America smiled "Glad you remembered and it's in 3 hours"

"I KNOW!" he yelled slamming his book. America laughed "Dude, take a chill pill" Washington growled loudly to warn America but he didn't take the hint. "So any ways feel free to write me a report of what happens. Later" he then left happily whistling to himself

"I hate him" Washington said to no one as he got dressed so leave. He put on his gray business suit with a dark blue tie to compliment his neatly combed black hair. "Thank God I don't have the stupid ahoge and wear glasses like that idiot does" he said admiring himself in the mirror. His blue eyes reminded him of America's though they were darker so he always looked it over. He fixed his short hair; it barely came up to the nape of his neck. He hated long hair unlike America.

He smiled happy at his appearance and readied his briefcase with the papers he would need. America passed by his room and smiled "Maybe Moscow will give you a snow globe" Washington blushed "Shut the hell up Alfred!" he exclaimed slamming his briefcase shut. America laughed and kept walking on.

Ever since America had found his letter to Moscow, saying how he admired him and how strong he was, he never let him down about it. He was constantly teasing him about his 'crush' as America dubbed it. Washington turned red. It wasn't like he was in love with Moscow; the guy just had this something that Washington admired. And he was in no way going to give Moscow the letter though he wondered if he'd return his admiration.

He shook his and let his face return to normal. "No time to focus on that Washington" he told himself quickly leaving his room

He finally arrived at the meeting building. It was almost like where the World Summit but it was less intimidating. He walked up to the building saying hi to some states walking around until he made it to his room.

He heard a girl's voice talking to a boy and he sighed. She was here, wonderful. He opened the door "Good Afternoon London and Paris" the duo turned to him. Paris, who had long blonde hair tied back in a loose bun, wearing a flowing pink dress with dark purple eyes, smiled happily. Washington always wondered why she dressed so damn fancy for a meeting; the dress looked like a prom dress.

"DC!" she ran at him and practically knocked him down as she hugged him "You look so handsome in the suit" she then whispered in his ear "I want to tear it up" Washington sighed and pushed her away "I'm not in the mood Paris" Paris pouted then turned on her flirt mode.

"Oh come on DC"

"I told you not to call me that. It's Washington" she smiled "Washington, you don't have time for a cutie like me?" she twirled her dress and he had to admit she looked good in it but he'd never tell her. "I don't" she frowned then smiled "I see" she held him tightly "You want to wait till after the meeting huh?"

"Get off him Paris, you know he's not interested" the brunette boy said. He had on dark hunter green military outfit with black combat boots and thick eyebrows though not as thick as his country of England along with the same matching eye color and his hair was combed neatly parting in the middle.

"Thank you London" Washington said happily. London nodded "No prob Washington" Paris glared at him "Shut up London! Washington is just being cool about his love for me" Washington rolled his eyes. Paris has it bad for him. He constantly turned her down but being the capital of France she believed love would prevail. He didn't hate her but she was very annoying not as bad as America but up there.

"I see the action has already started" Moscow said entering the room. Washington swallowed nervousness taking over. Moscow was a white haired boy with short hair just like Washington though he kept it messy. He felt there was no point in keeping it neat in a windy country. He wore a long black trench coat over a gray turtle neck and black pants and black snow boots with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His eyes were a deep blue yet had a hint of purple in them when he was in the sun

"It's nice to see everyone so lively" he said in his calm voice. Washington nodded "H-Hello Moscow" Moscow smiled at Washington then frowned when he saw Paris was still hugging him. "You should release him Paris, you are going to ruin his clean pressed suit" Paris growled "Make me snow boy"

Moscow's eye twitched but he smiled "Someday Paris. Someday" he then walked up to them and removed Paris from him "But for now this will have to do" Washington blushed as Moscow arm rubbed against his.

Dammit he hated it when he got like this. Paris noticed it and fumed angrily. A sigh came from the door as two Asian capitals came in. One was Tokyo, who had jet black hair tied back in a skinny short pony tail and deep dark brown eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono. The other, Beijing, had the same colored hair and eyes as his country of China though he let his long hair flow freely. He constantly got mistaken for a girl but his deep voice was a dead giveaway. His outfit was almost like China's but it was a dark purple instead of red with dark blue pants underneath unlike black and his shoes were black.

"How unprofessional" Beijing said angrily. Tokyo smiled "I think it's nice to have some fun in these meetings" he said in a shy timid voice. He was soft spoken just like Japan was

"Rome, we're not in a hurry" a voice yelled as two girls entered the room. The one pulling the other girl was a red haired girl who had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a blue summer's dress with matching shoes. Her bright blue eyes showed excitement and eagerness The one behind her was a blonde girl, who had her blonde hair long and flowing like Beijing and her dress was very vintage looking in pink and black with black dress shoes and her purple eyes showed fear and anger

"Rome you have to stop dragging Ottawa around" Moscow said sternly. Rome stopped in her run and Ottawa slammed into her back and fell on her butt behind her. "Oww" she yelped. Rome turned around and looked down at Ottawa

"You should be more careful" Ottawa glared "I was careful! But you had to pull me here!" London sighed and got up and helped Ottawa up. "Thank you London" London smiled "You're welcome"

"So everybody's here? Good" a boy's voice rang out as he entered. He had blonde hair that fell over his blue eyes and was tied back in a low ponytail. He wore a dark brown bomber jacket, over a plain light blue shirt with jeans and black combat boots

"Berlin! Hi!" Rome said happily as she jogged up to him. Washington cleared his throat. "I say we begin the meeting of the capitals"


	2. Washington's speech

**Authors Notes: Yeah so after some asking and stuff i figured that without states there wouldn't be an America and i'm sure it's the same way for other countries. So don't hate because you think the countries are better, in this story i believe they are nothing withough their states and capitals. Anyways here's Chapter 2**

"Do I have to call roll? We all know we're all here" he opened his briefcase and put a manila folder on the table as the capitals took their seats.

"I'm sick of what's going on!" he exclaimed causing the others to jump. "What do you mean Washington?" Moscow asked concerned. "I hate having to take care of America and I'm pretty sure you guys feel the same about your countries"

Nobody said a word though they were all thinking the same thing. "Think about it guys, if something goes wrong in the country it gives us a bad rep. Moscow!"

"Da?"

"You love the winter yet Russia hates the it" Moscow nodded "The snow isn't as bad as he thinks"

"Beijing! You make the best food yet when people eat it they say this Chinese food is good! China takes credit for your food all the time" Beijing nodded "I hate that"

"London"

"England's an ass to everyone"

"And yet you're the sweetest guy I know" London blushed "thanks"

"Rome and Berlin, you must hate something about Italy and Germany!"

Rome nodded "I hate everybody thinking I'm a coward! I'm not! I am a fighter and if people got to know the real me instead of assuming I'm like Italy they'd see that!" Berlin smiled "I agree with Rome. Germany is known as a hard ass and sergeant and I hate rules. I love having fun unlike Germany who loves training. Mein Gott he's infuriating!"

Washington nodded "I feel your pain"

"I practically pick out all of France's outfits. Yet everybody thinks he's the one. It's my design on him! Not the other way around!" Paris said anger in her voice.

Tokyo blushed "Japan does tend to be very strict and sensitive but I'm not very strict and I'm not very sensitive. You could make fun of me and I'd laugh along"

"Ottawa?"

"Everybody forgets about me since stupid Canada can't get recognized! I want to be known!"

Washington smiled sweetly "We all see you and recognize you Ottawa" she blushed "Thank you Washington" Paris growled and scooted her chair closer to Washington.

"We all have things we hate about our countries! _We_, write all their stuff and do all of their paperwork. _We_ are the ones who represent them yet they treat us badly! I'm tired of it!" he slammed his fist on the desk angrily

"I like this side of you" Paris said giddily putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her palms. Washington ignored her. "If we don't rebel, we'll never be free of what we've become! _We_ deserve better and come on! _We_ are just as powerful. _We_ have small states; at least where I live we call them that, that _we_ monitor all of them not the countries! _We_ make sure all the states stay happy and calm, they don't do it! They just take all the credit!"

Washington started panting from the rage inside. Moscow smiled "Feel free to take a break Washington" Washington smiled "Thanks…" he inhaled and exhaled "My point being we have to stop this craziness before it gets out of hand!"

"I agree all the way" Rome said standing up smiling. "Count me in! I want to get that bastard to see how snow is awesome!" Moscow said shaking with excitement. Washington smiled "And let's face it! America is annoying and dumb and ignorant"

"And your none of those things" Toyko said sweetly. "Yes…Yes" Washington said feeling tears enter his eyes. It made him so happy when people said he wasn't like America. "I'm sick of being under…" he swallowed hard feeling his anger getting the best of him. He sat down and put his face in his hands and started crying softly.

Paris quickly got up and went to him, holding him tightly "Just cry Washington, I'm here" she said softly leaning up against him. London smiled "And unlike America you show your emotion, which is nice to see" he got up and patted Washington's back.

Moscow smiled "Emotion does not make a man weak" Berlin nodded "Something Germany needs to realize" Washington smiled happily. He removed his hands and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "Why can't they realize how important we are?" he said softly.

Paris smiled "I think you're the most important person in the world" Washington nodded "Thanks Paris" she smiled "Anything for my future husband" he groaned she was putting a damp on his compliment.

"So shall we start planning?" Moscow asked getting everybody's attention.


	3. Carrying out the plan

**Authors Notes: closed cities actually do exist, i was googling for places they could pick and i came across closed cities in Russia and i thought it was kind of cool that they are real onto Chapter 3**

"What do you have in mind Moscow?" Washington asked pushing Paris away, who returned happily to her seat, since she had been so close to him. "I think we should poison them and take over the country"

The capitals all stared stunned "Uh, maybe not that hard core" Berlin said nervously. Washington shook his head "No, that's what we need to do! We need to have them passed out somehow so we can lock them up and show them how we are better than them, minus the poison but good plan Moscow"

Moscow nodded "I'm glad you like it" Paris glared sending daggers at Moscow. "Well how about sake? Japan tends to get really drunk then passes out"

"England does the same with beer"

"Germany as well"

"That's good but it takes too long and plus who knows how long they'll stay out" Ottawa smiled "How about those date rape pills that your country has?" Washington blushed "Yeah…we have those"

"How good are those?" Rome asked curousily. Washington turned red "They're um good…real good actually"

"Why are you red?" Tokyo asked. Washington shook his head "It sounds kind of bad that we have those" Berlin shrugged "Who cares. The point is can we use them and how long do we have if we do"

Washington nodded as his face returned to normal "I have some and they knock people out in about 10 minutes or so, depending on the person"

"Okay we can use them but how about when they're out, where do we put them?" London asked. Washington smiled "Area 51"

"But isn't that place classified?" Ottawa asked and Washington nodded "Which is why they won't suspect anything"

"but America is running secret stuff down there, what if our countries use it against you guys?" Ottawa asked. "I hadn't thought of that…"

They thought for a long time until Moscow snapped his fingers "I got it!" the capitals looked at him. "We can hide them in our closed cities"

"What's that?" Berlin asked "It's sort of like Area 51 except we just keep people there and it's not on any map and there are no roads leading to it. Uglegorsk would be the best place. And there's even a train leading to the town and there's nothing much there"

Washington nodded "Okay so I can get the pills to you guys tommorow" he then spotted a small pack in his briefcase and pulled it out to see the date rape pills in them and there was 10 of them. He noticed a small note in pack and pulled it out to read

I know you don't have the guts to do it so here are some pills to 'help' you get to Moscow. I put 10 since you might misplace them and plus that was all I had. Good luck!

America the hero

Washington started shaking with rage. "Washington…are you okay?" London asked worriedly. Washington exhaled "Looks like our work as been handed to us guys" he held up the pack. "I have the pills in here"

"How did you know we were going to use them?" Rome asked. Washington blushed "America put them in"

Paris stared at him "And you were planning on using them on whom?" Washington shook his head "I wasn't planning on doing anything with them" he crunched up the paper and stuffed it in his briefcase.

Moscow smiled "Never the less we have them. I say we get started. Have your countries come to my place tonight" Berlin nodded "Got it"

Washington pulled out the pills "Time to rock the show"

"France I'm back!" Paris said happily waltzing in. France looked at her "Good, do you have the meeting's report"

"Sorry I forgot" France sighed "Mon Dieu, you know I need them" she glared "Well I forgot, and you just talked yourself out of dinner" he smiled "Well if you cook, I'll apologize" she smiled "Good then get going. You know I like peace and quiet when I'm cooking"

Berlin grinded the pill into the wrust he was making for Germany. "Where's my wrust Berlin?" Berlin smiled "Coming Germany" he said making his way to Germany's seat.

Rome handed Italy a glass of water "What is this for?"

"For you to keep hydrated, Germany's training can be a real pain" Italy nodded and chugged it. "Tell me about it" Rome took the glass "I hope that helps" she then walked away giggling softly.

Moscow and Beijing were lucky that Russia and China were hanging out today. "You put the special spice in?" Beijing asked Moscow who nodded mixing the soup. "It will be a treat to sleep with" they chuckled happily at the lame joke.

Ottawa made sure the pill was grinded perfectly into the maple syrup. "Perfect"

"What's perfect?" Canada asked making her jump a bit "Oh…the syrup!" she put it on his pancakes "I hope you like it" Canada nodded "I love maple so I probably will" he started eating "Good"

"My apologies Japan-san but I didn't expect for you to have company" Tokyo said putting the dinner in front of them. England sighed "You should remember that stuff Tokyo"

"England-san is right Tokyo-san, you should always be aware of guests" Tokyo bit his lip to keep from talking and just nodded. London watched as Tokyo walked in his fist clinched. London patted his back "They'll be gone soon" Tokyo nodded feeling a lit bit better

"I love these hamburgers Washington!" America said stuffing his 5th burger in his mouth. Washington made sure to put 3 pills in 3 burgers since he figured America's body was immune to one. "I'm glad! I just wanted to apologize for my outburst this afternoon" America finished the food "Apology accepted"


	4. Two sides to one story

**Authors Notes: So which side do you support? Capitals vs Countries? I felt bad for the capitals when i wrote this but the countries have to fight back right? now Chapter 4**

America groaned "Man I have a headache" he reached out for his alarm and his hand hit cement. He quickly sat up and gasped to see he was in a big jail along with the other countries. "ENGLAND GET UP! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" he shoved the English country who awoke "Bloody hell, my head hurts" he looked around "What the devil is going on?"

Soon the other countries woke up and started freaking out. America tried pulling the bars apart; using his strength but the bars wouldn't budge. Russia looked around "I know this place"

"Of course you do, I mean it in your country" Washington said coming out of the shadows to the front of their cage. "WASHINGTON! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Washington smiled widely "What's going on? Why you guys are being locked up so we capitals can take our rightful place"

The other capitals came out standing behind him. "Moscow!" Russia gasped. Moscow smiled "This place is cold da?" he chuckled evilly. Rome blew a raspberry at Italy "Take that you scaredy cat!" she exclaimed loudly. Italy backed up behind Germany

"Berlin! Let me out!"

"No can do General, you have a new commander in charge" he cracked his knuckles. France stared at Paris "Why Paris?" Paris smiled "Because I am the designer not you!" she said angrily. Japan looked upset at Tokyo "This isn't right Tokyo!" China nodded "Beijing you should also known better"

Beijing flipped his hair over his shoulder "You're teaching must suck then if I didn't listen" Tokyo high fived him. England was steamed "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BLOODY BASTARD BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" London smirked "Bring it on Limey!" England yelled as he tried to pry the bars away.

Canada looked upset at Ottawa "Why would you do this to me?" she inhaled and screamed "BECAUSE I'M NOT INVISIBLE! I EXIST AND YOU DON'T!" Washington and the others uncovered their ears "I'm sorry" she said softly. Canada looked down ashamed.

America glared at Washington "And you?" Washington smiled "I'm sick of following a clown. We are capitals-"

"And nothing more!" Russia inserted "You have no right to keep us locked up. You are nothing but a state" America said finishing for Russia. Moscow clinched his fists. "You are a state Washington! Nothing more! You have no power over me!" Washington inhaled to steady his nerves "You are not meant to rule!"

"Shut the fuck up you fat bastard and let him talk!" the capitals yelled stunning the countries. Washington smiled at the capitals words "I'm sick and tired of you being in charge and ordering me around like a slave! I deserve better and so do the rest of us!" America shook his head "You guys are states! How many times do we have to go through this? Do I need to put you in your place again Ethan?" Washington glared and looked away angrily. "You tried this once before, do they know it?" the capitals looked at Washington. "Did you tell them you failed? That I beat you?...That you cried" Washington clinched his fists fighting back the tears.

"You need to learn your place Washington and if I have to remind you again I will. I don't like it but you can't be in charge. you-are-a-state"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he cried angrily. Paris glared at America "He may not be a country but he's a damn better man than you!" she yelled as she held Washington's arm. Washington started trembling with rage "I hate you so much!" he glared at America through teary eyes. He went up to the bars with Paris by his side "I want to kill you right now!"

"Go ahead Ethan but it won't work. You can't handle anybody. You are weak and you know it! Without me, without us countries, you guys wouldn't even exist!"

The capitals flinched, minus Washington, at those words. Japan stood up "You guys should know your place and deal with it" Tokyo looked down and Washington felt them losing faith in themselves, especially Paris cause he felt her trembling.

"He's right! You won't be here without us and if we go so do you!" Canada said. Berlin looked worriedly at Rome. Italy stood up "Si that is true! You guys need to let us out so you guys can exist"

"You guys are bloody useless without us!" London looked at Washington fear in his eyes. Washington knew that they were getting to them.

France nodded "Oui, Paris I happen to choose the clothes you design so I am the designer!" she started crying and Washington growled. "You guys are weak without us! You need us!" Germany exclaimed angrily.

"So get us out now because you obey us" China commanded. Beijing went to the gate to unlock it but Washington stopped him. "No" he smiled kindly at Beijing and faced the countries. "WE ARE CAPITALS AND WE REPRESENT YOU GUYS!"

The countries looked at each other. Washington felt a speech coming and he let them have it. "We are capitals yes but we represent you guys! We own you guys! So no, we won't be gone if you guys leave. WE WILL STILL EXIST! We, states, as you put it America make up what you guys are! Without us your just countries with nothing in them!"

"We states have power over you guys! We can start a war within each other and you guys would supply us!" the countries couldn't think of anything to say and the capitals felt hope returning to them. "Without the people in our states, you guys would have nobody, no economy, no money, no power as you put it! And we're not just states, We're Capitals, the most important states! We represent all the other states. We have more power over them than you guys! We capitals can turn a whole city against you! If Moscow talks to other Russian cities to convince them to leave your country, you lose power Russia!"

Russia glared "And the same for all of you stupid countries! WE are the capitals and we own YOU!" he finished panting hard. America opened his mouth but quickly closed it. "You guys deserve to stay here for making my friends doubt themselves!" he growled angrily "MY FRIENDS, THESE GUYS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE AND YOU MADE THEM DOUBT THEMSELVES!…YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN SCUM!" Washington faced his capitals. "Listen to my words friends! These guys talk a big game but they are weak without us! Please don't ever doubt yourself again!" he turned his head to the countries

"Enjoy the cold. Let's go guys" he walked away and the capitals followed him but Tokyo turned back to them "Wareware wa ima chikara o hoji suru" he smiled and then followed the others out of the jail.

**Authors notes**

**Wareware was ima chikara o hoji suru-we hold the power now**


	5. Memories of the past

**Chapter 5**

America sighed as he sat on the cold ground "who knew" England glared at him. "Who knew? You probably did!" America stood up "As if! I never knew he was planning this!" England stood right in front of America "You knew full well what was going to happen! You probably got him do to this!"

"Then why the hell would I be in here!" England thought for a second "You're probably going to go free tonight!"

"Please, he hates me if you haven't noticed!"

"Bullshit! He's just playing a role!" Japan covered his ears. He was sick of them arguing. Russia noticed it and sighed. "ENOUGH YOU IDIOTS!" Germany exclaimed angrily. The duo stopped arguing. "We don't know if America is behind this but I'm guessing he's not!" England looked away pissed. "Still his state did this and we have to figure out how to get out of here"

Russia nodded "I can't stand Moscow thinking he's better than me" Italy looked at the ground "His speech was…good" Germany glared at Italy "Don't believe his speech, he's wrong, though it was good" America nodded "He always wrote my speeches"

"See? You should have treated him better!" England yelled. America glared "I did treat him right!"

"Bullocks! He was tired of your shit and brain washed our states to join his stupid idea! If you had treated him better then we'd be home!" America exhaled sharply "I DIDN'T TREAT HIM BAD! AND I BET YOU TREATED LONDON JUST AS BAD!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! I GIVE HIM REPSECT!"

"HE SURE DIDN'T SHOW IT MR. I TREAT MY CAPITAL RIGHT!" England tackled him and they started fighting. Japan uncovered his ears and stood by Germany "I wonder if they have as much trouble working together as we do" Germany nodded "They probably do"

Washington sighed happily as Beijing gave him a massage. They had gone back to their meeting room and were relaxing. "That feels wonderful" Beijing smiled "I aim to please. You have quite the knots though" he said pushing harder and making Washington moan "Yeah, being with America can do that"

"Washington I have a question" Berlin asked looking up from his book. "Shoot"

"What did America mean by you've tried this before?" Washington tensed up and Beijing stopped. Washington exhaled slowly "Please continue Beijing"

"Yeah what's up with that?" Paris asked as she braided Ottawa's hair. The other capitals listened in. Washington sighed "I can't tell a lie" he inhaled "It started with the collapse of Wall Street" the capitalist gathered around and sat in front of Washington as if he was a teacher and they were the students.

"America yelled at me a lot. Saying how it was my fault that it happened. That my people were too greedy and they shouldn't have. Well I couldn't let him talk that way about my people. I yelled at him that if his stupid economy was stable we wouldn't have the problem. I also said some stuff about our ties with other nations. He didn't like that and we started fighting…" Washington felt the blows all over again

"_I hate you!" Washington yelled as he slammed his fist into America's face. America blocked it "You're the one who sucks!" he punched Washington's stomach causing him to spit up blood as a crack sounded. America then slammed him into the ground "That's for talking bad about what I do"_

_Washington pushed him off and dropped kicked America to the ground and he stood above him and slammed his foot in America's stomach "That's for blaming my people!" America grabbed his leg and threw him into the air and let him slam against the ground again._

"_Stupid ungrateful brat!" he slammed his fist into Washington's back and Washington felt a searing pain go through his body and he started crying "I give! I give!" America pulled away. "Stay there and learn your place" he then left. Washington cried into the ground as he legs went numb._

_He then heard someone approach him. He couldn't look up but he felt the person place a hand on his back and he felt himself fall asleep_


	6. Relaxing

**Authors Notes: Hawaii is one of my OOC character and I will upload the story of how she came about soon along with her relationship with Texas but for now here's Chapter 6**

"..When I woke up, I was lying in the hospital and was being treated by Ottawa" Ottawa nodded "I had forgotten…you were in such terrible shape"

"Yeah but your awesome ability to take care of people saved me" Ottawa smiled "Thank you"

"That's my story" Paris wiped her eyes "That idiot! How dare he hurt you like that!" Washington shrugged "I was weak then…." Beijing went back to his massage. "That feels good" Beijing smiled "Well it'll feel better once you enter a sauna. How about it Tokyo?" Tokyo smiled "Of course, you are all welcomed"

London looked at the other capitals and smiled "It seems we get along better than our nations" Paris giggled "We sure do! I mean France hates England and yet I don't hate you London, though you are a bit annoying!" London glared "Way to spoil the mood"

Moscow came into the room holding a cup of coffee "Washington" he walked over and handed him the cup "Dark like you like it"

"Thanks" he drank it and felt much better. "Care to see how are prisoners are doing?" Moscow asked happily

"You put in cameras?" Tokyo asked and Moscow nodded "Naturally" he went to the table and opened Beijing's laptop and got into his site "See for yourselves!" the capitals, minus Beijing and Washington, looked and started laughing.

"England looks so beat up" London chuckled as he looked at the beaten up England who was sulking in the corner. "Russia seems to be upset about the bars" Paris said seeing Russia examining the bars and getting angry. "Washington, America looks pretty beat up" Washington smiled "I take your word for it Berlin. Lower please Beijing…aww that's the spot" Paris looked at the duo and frowned.

"Hands above the waist Beijing" she said darkly. Beijing rolled his eyes and kept massaging Washington despite Paris's glare. Washington frowned and got up "Hey!" Beijing exclaimed. "Sorry Beijing…Tokyo do you think your spa thing is open?" Tokyo smiled "Of course it is, Did you want to get in one?" Washington nodded.

"If it'll relax me I'll do anything" Paris quickly nodded "I'm in as well! Ottawa! You're coming with okay?" Ottawa blushed "I don't know…I'm not big on taking a sauna with boys" Tokyo chuckled "We have Co-Ed and Non Co-Ed saunas Ottawa" she turned red "Oh…well I suppose it would be nice"

Washington nodded "Who else?"

Soon the capitals were in their changing rooms. Paris kept giggling to herself as she but her towl around her. Ottawa and Rome looked at her confused. "Why are you so happy?" Ottawa asked wrapping a towel around her. "I get to see Washington naked" she squealed and put her hand to her cheek "I wonder if he's big" the girls blushed "PARIS STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Rome yelled quickly wrapping the towel that was around her tighter against her body.

"What? As my future husband I have the right to know how he is" Ottawa shook her head "Washington is not doing the Co-Ed sauna Paris" she frowned "But he will see me because we meet up in the hallway to go to our sauna" she now had both hands on her face "He must be big"

Ottawa covered her ears "I can't hear you!" she ran out with Rome. Paris laughed "Hey! Why are you leaving without me!" she exclaimed running after them. Rome spotted the boys coming out just as they were approaching the boy's changing room and pulled Ottawa and herself into a crack in the wall. They both blushed not really wanting to see the boys just yet.

Paris froze in her spot when Washington came out behind the others. She admired his greatly toned six pack and his strong and fit arms with a plain towel covering he lower regions and revealing his toned legs. She licked her lips as her eyes imagined what lied under the towel.

Washington, unaware of Paris's appearance, untied his towel and lowered it revealing a little of his private area and she fell to her knees. He looked big. She felt her control leave and she got up and ran to him.

Washington turned to her shock in his face "PARIS!" she tackled him so she was on top of him. "Oh" she moaned feeling Washington's 'monument' under her. "You are big" he turned red "GET OFF!" Moscow quickly removed her and Washington fixed his towel his face still red.

Paris licked her lips "I like it" Moscow held her back as she tried to grab at Washington. Washington shivered "What the hell!" Rome and Ottawa came out "Sorry Washington!" Ottawa exclaimed running up to him. "I should have stopped her" Washington smiled and put his hand on Ottawa's shoulder "You couldn't have done anything"

Ottawa felt her mouth dry up as she examined Washington's body "You're…fit" was the only word that came to her mind. "Got to be" he looked at Moscow and dropped his hand "Thanks buddy" Moscow nodded as Rome grabbed Paris, who was now fuming at Ottawa's compliment from Washington.

"So you girls ready to relax" Tokyo said happily. Rome nodded "Of course! I love these kinds of things. Let's go Paris" she shoved the blonde away and Ottawa quickly followed the duo. Washington shook his head remembering Paris's warm body on him. "She just jumped you huh?" London asked softly. He nodded "I…I freaked" he covered his body "You guys don't think I'm…well you know" he was blushing now.

Especially since Moscow was eyeing him down there. Moscow smiled "If your big fine, can we go in?" he put his arm around Washington's shoulders causing the shorter man to blush deeper, though the other boys didn't notice as they headed to their spas.

"This is nice" Berlin said sinking lower into the warm water. Tokyo smiled "thank you. I worked hard on these things" Beijing looked at the fence "What's behind that Tokyo?"

"Oh that is the girl's side of the spas and the other fence is the co-ed one" Washington smiled "I'm glad we have our own. If the girls would be here…" he sank deeper suddenly feeling cold. Tokyo laughed "You mean if Paris was here right?" the boys laughed and Washington blushed "Why does the woman not get the hint. I don't like her like that"

London smiled "She's French DC. She's all about getting love" Washington nodded "Still, she could at least chill out with the hugging…especially when she's practically naked" Berlin chuckled "Are you telling me you've never been with a woman?"

Washington's face was red now "Wh-Why does that matter!" Beijing laughed "You haven't huh?"

"Shut up! it-it's not like you guys have!" the capitals were quiet and Washington felt like a little kid just realizing his friends were much older than him. "You have?" he asked in a whisper. London smiled "Yeah actually, a few girls in my place…but nothing special with anyone"

Beijing, Berlin, and Tokyo nodded. Washington felt very nervous as he turned to Moscow "A-And you?" he couldn't bear it if Moscow had slept with someone. Moscow smiled sadly "Da"

Washington felt the world cave in on him and suddenly he was suffocating "I got to go!" he got out and ran inside. Beijing and to the others got out and followed him. Washington ran all the way into, what he thought, was the co-ed's side but when he blinked he saw naked girls in the water, looking at him stunned.

He then felt a breeze and realized that he hadn't put on a towel. He was frozen in place as the girls surprised looks turned to anger, minus Paris and Ottawa, who were blushing in unison. He quickly covered himself "I'm sorry!" he snuck back and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him.

"That wasn't cool" a girl exclaimed blocking his exit. The girl had long black hair and bright blue eyes. He blushed "I'm sorry! I-I thought this was the-the Co-Ed's side"

"That's what they all say" she said angrily. Washington held his hands up in defensive position "I swear ma'am!" she smiled "I can see that and you're cute so I can make an exception" Suddenly Paris was holding his arm. He sighed in relief knowing she had a towel on and wasn't naked like he had been.

"Back off sister, this one's mine!" Ottawa quickly got his other arm "Th-that's right. DC w-would never spy on us" Washington laughed nervously as the boys stood outside looking and laughing silently. The girl smiled at Ottawa and glared at Paris "He's yours huh?" Paris nodded "I doubt that"

Paris growled and the girl laughed "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hawaii" Washington gasped. "H-Hawaii? I thought you were a kid!" she frowned then smiled when she recognized him. "I did grow and it has been awhile since I've seen you…Washington right?" he smiled "Yeah, oh it's great to see you" she smiled "Likewise, Texas has been working me so hard I had to take a break" Paris and Ottawa blushed but Washington laughed "Well ranch work is tough and plus you're his girlfriend so it's part of the description"

Paris relaxed at those words but she didn't release him while Ottawa did. "Well I got to relax. Nice meeting ya Washington!" she waved and headed to the spa "You too Hawaii!" he then left with the girls right behind him

"Did you get lost?" Tokyo asked giggling. Washington blushed "Whatever" Rome came out "I say we go to the Co-Ed, we aren't exactly welcomed in the girls one right now" she glared at Washington. "Sorry Rome"

She sighed "Whatever Tokyo, lead us" she pushed him down the hall.


	7. Emotions everywhere

**Authors Notes: Things get heated up. Warning: BoyxBoy alert and creepy Washington because i mean the guy's in love with Moscow. Chapter 7**

Paris giggled happily as they entered the spa. "Isn't this romantic Washington? You and me…naked…in a hot tub" he removed her from his arm "Stay away from me" he went to a semi isolated spot and got in removing the towel after he was in the water. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back on the concrete

The others joined him, but didn't bother him "It's not true" Moscow whispered moving next to Washington. Washington opened his eyes and picked up his head to turn to Moscow "huh?" Moscow whispered in his ear, which he had to admit felt wonderful, "I haven't slept with anybody. I just didn't want the boys making fun of me"

Washington smiled happily "I'm glad" he whispered. Moscow looked at him confused "Why?" Washington realized he had said that out loud. "Uh…you know…so I'm not alone!" he exclaimed causing all the capitals to turn to them. Washington laughed and ducked under the water while Moscow watched him.

Washington jumped out "TOO HOT! BAD IDEA!" he shook his head and water flew at everyone. Tokyo smiled "I should have told you that" the capitals laughed while Moscow patted his arm

America yelled "I'M HUNGRY PEOPLE!" he exclaimed as he pulled on the bars. Japan walked up to him "I don't think they can hear us America" America sighed. He looked back and realized that everybody besides them was asleep.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Japan?" Japan shook his head "I'm afraid I can't sleep in this cell, it's uncomfortable" America nodded "I understand" he put his head against a bar "I think this is my entire fault" Japan shook his head "I feel part of it too. We should have treated them better" America looked down at Japan and realized that the moonlight coming from the window across from them lit up Japan so he was glowing like an angel.

America blushed "You look…beautiful" Japan blushed "America!" America smiled "Hey, their asleep love" he kissed him passionately as his hands ran their course under Japan's shirt causing the Asian nation to moan into the kiss. Japan wrapped his arms around America's neck and deepened the kiss.

America opened his mouth as Japan's tongue begged for an entrance. America's tongue quickly won the battle causing Japan's legs to weaken and a loud moan to come out. They pulled away quickly but only England stirred.

"Alfred I don't think this is the right time" America laughed "I know love. I just wanted to hear you moan" Japan blushed "Alfred!" America chuckled and hugged Japan "If this is how we die, we have to let the others know okay?" Japan nodded and hugged him back "I understand"

Suddenly the door opened and Moscow and Washington were standing their holding trays of food. Washington pushed the food through the bars "This better last" he muttered as white smoke came from his mouth due to the cold. Moscow just followed Washington's lead.

America frowned "What do you plan on doing to us Ethan?" Washington smiled "Don't know yet but don't worry, it will happen" Japan couldn't bear seeing America sad "Washington-san, why do you hate us so much"

Washington frowned "I'm afraid I can't tell you that"

"But why punish all of us?"

"Because America isn't the only one who's been treated badly. Tokyo does his best despite what you think" Moscow said. Japan looked down "I see"

"Good bye" Moscow said as they left. America looked down at Japan "I know you did well with him love" Japan smiled "As do I with you. We just have to hope the good things will make their appearance soon"

Washington sneezed "Tokyo said not to come here today cause the heat from the sauna and the coldness of this place could get you sick" Washington shook his head "I don't mind. It's just a sneeze" Moscow frowned "You can't afford to get sick Washington" Washington laughed "I'm not sick" he sneezed again "That was nothing" he added quickly.

Moscow sighed "Besides Moscow, you were in the sauna as well"

"Da, but I'm used to the cold so it doesn't matter"

"I just didn't want you to go to their cell alone. Who knows what they would've done to you" Moscow smiled "I could have handled it" Washington chuckled "I know but still…" he let his voice trail off not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Washington is there something you're not telling me?" Washington blushed "No why?"

"Well Berlin was telling me something and I was wondering is all"

"Wh-What?" Washington felt his stomach tighten. "He said…never mind"

"Come on Moscow…I have to know" he tried to hide his begging voice "He said you liked me"

"Oh…I see" Washington couldn't think of any other words to say. Moscow cleared his throat "So is it true?"

Washington felt his face go red "Um…well…you're my friend…so...yeah? Yeah!"

"Oh…Good" Moscow said covering up his sadness. Washington cursed himself angrily for being so stupid and not telling Moscow the truth. Moscow pulled up to his house "it's kind of late to go all the way to your home" Washington nodded "Yeah it is" they got in and Washington inhaled the smell. It smelt of hot chocolate and oak.

"It smells wonderful in here Moscow" Moscow smiled "Thank you, why don't you head to my room and I'll get us some hot chocolate"

"Sounds good" he went up to his room and entered it. This was the first time being in Moscow's room. He had visited his house many times and had passed his room but never going in. He inhaled, gaining confidence and opened the door. Moscow's room was all blue with a plain twin bed with white and light blue sheets. He had a few pictures of mountains on the wall and an oak desk across his bed.

Washington's eyes were drawn to the made up bed. "His bed…" he went to it and grazed his hand along the sheets feeling the smooth texture and his hand stopped at Moscow's pillow. He swallowed. "His pillow…" he looked around and listened. He sighed hearing Moscow whistling to himself.

"I…" he felt his eyes get teary "I won't have a chance to do this again…" he inhaled again and jumped on Moscow's bed and put his face on the pillow and sighed happily. "He smells good" he rubbed his face into the pillow, his cheeks red. "It's wonderful" he then quickly got off and sat by its side gaining his composure back.

"What the hell was that about Washington!" he yelled to himself. Moscow came in with two cups of chocolate "What are you talking about Washington?" Washington shook his head "Nothing" Moscow smiled "Well here's your chocolate" he handed him the cup "Thanks" he sighed and drank a sip "Delicious"

Moscow nodded "right?" he then noticed his bed looked different. Like if someone had been laying on it. "Washington…"

"Yeah"

"Why is my bed different than when I left it?" Washington practically lost his hold on the cup and put it quickly on the floor "It...It was like that" Moscow shook his head "I don't leave my bed like that"

"You probably forgot" Moscow examined the bed once more and shrugged "I am forgetful sometimes" Washington sighed in relief. Moscow sat down next to him "So what do you plan on doing with the prisoners?"

"No idea but something crazy I suppose" Moscow smiled but then got serious "What do you really think of Paris?" Washington blinked "Um…a friend I suppose. I just wish she realized that" he took another sip and smiled "I love this stuff"

Moscow nodded "And Ottawa?"

"Friend"

"Rome?"

"Friend and why are you asking me this?" Moscow shrugged "No reason" he took another sip and they sat there in silence. "I know what you did Washington" Washington's eyes widened and his face got hot "what?"

"I know you got on my bed" Washington swallowed hard "I…" Moscow turned to him and put his cup down on the floor "Why?"

Washington looked at him scared "Uh…well…um…I wanted…to smell it…Yeah smell it! I heard certain beds give off scents and I wanted to see what yours smelt like"

"You smelt my bed?" Washington turned red. It sounded so bad the way Moscow put it "Well…I was curious" Moscow frowned "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not" Suddenly Washington's face was inches from Moscow "You're lying" Washington felt his mind go hazy and his vocabulary fly out the window. "I" what came next made Washington's heart race. Moscow carefully put his lips on his and held it there.

Washington felt tears fall down his cheek and he put his hand carefully on Moscow's chest to steady himself. He then felt Moscow wrap his arm around his waist and he crawled onto Moscow's lap deepening the kiss. Washington moaned loudly as Moscow inserted his tongue into his mouth and explored.

Washington felt so alive as Moscow ran his other hand along his back. He let more tears fall and wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed himself on Moscow. _This is a dream…I'll wake up soon…but…I'll enjoy the moment right now_ he thought to himself as Moscow removed his lips and placed them on his neck and collarbone.

Moscow smiled as Washington flinched at his touch. "So it seems you've been wanting this huh?" Washington couldn't say any words so he let his body speak for him and he pulled Moscow's face away from his neck and kissed him again. Moscow smiled into the kiss and put his hand to Washington's face to feel them wet.

He pulled away but Washington slammed his mouth onto his desperate to continue. "Please…don't…stop" he begged his vocabulary coming back slowly. He felt more tears fall as Moscow started kissing his cheek. Moscow ran a hand through Washington's hair causing the man to lean back and moan.

Moscow was surprised at how needy Washington was being. He was acting as if this was a dream and he would wake up at any minute. He smiled and stopped everything and Washington's face grew sad "this isn't a dream Ethan" Washington turned red as his heart started beating. He felt it was going to fly out of his chest. Moscow had called him by his human name.

Washington swallowed "It…has to be…" he said sadly. "Really?" Moscow pinched him and he flinched "Oww, what was that for?"

"You felt it da?" Washington blushed "then if isn't a dream…" he then felt blackness overpower him and fainted.


	8. Secrets

**Authors notes: Yes Washington is a crier but you've got to love him anways and such drama goes down. Warning: Minor stripping Chapter 8**

He groaned and opened his eyes to see Moscow looking over him worry on his face. "What happened?" Moscow chuckled "You fainted is what happened" he helped Washington sit up.

"So did…"

"Da we did…Ethan" Washington felt dizzy again and lied down. "Just saying your name does that to you?" Moscow laughed and sat next to him "I should have said that sooner" Washington laughed then he grew solemn "So that's it huh?" Moscow titled his head "Huh?"

"You know that you wouldn't be seen dead with me" Moscow frowned "What do you mean by that Ethan?" Washington blushed "You know what I mean Vladamir. Our relationship would put you at a disadvantage. Paris would attack you, Russia would probably kill you and if he did I couldn't bare it and then if you-" Moscow silenced his thoughts with a kiss making Washington's mind go crazy.

"Let them come at me Ethan, I'm ready" Washington smiled "I'm glad" he felt tears fall and Moscow wiped them "You shouldn't cry over needless things" Washington held Moscow's hand on his cheek "I know Vladamir but I want to" Moscow smiled and leaned down and kissed him again.

"What is taking so long!" Paris yelled as the capitals face the countries. Beijing sighed "Washington is usually never late"

"It's because he's with that…snow man" she growled angrily. France smiled "Paris, do you love Washington?" the countries turned to France then turned to Paris. Paris glared but blushed "He better get back soon or else I will-"

"Sorry we're late" Moscow said and they turned to him and everybody gasped. Moscow was smiling happily with his arm around Washington's waist and Washington was blushing and looking away towards the side wall.

Paris yelled and ran up to them "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS VLADIMIR!" Moscow smiled "I think you should keep your voice down. It's very annoying" Paris stared up at Washington "Ethan?" Washington looked at her "I told you I didn't like you"

Paris glared and removed her dress to reveal a blue lacy bra and underwear "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT ETHAN!" All the boys blushed and looked away nervously as the girls glared. "Paris, what the hell!" Rome yelled getting her clothes and covering her.

"ETHAN I LOVE YOU! THIS…THIS…MAN DOSEN'T! HE'S USING YOU! ONCE HE GETS HIS LAND HE'S GONE!"

"Land?" Moscow glared "Yeah land Ethan! He plans on taking over Russia when Russia's gone and once he does he's going to destroy you!" Washington looked at Moscow who looked away. "Is she serious?"

"OF COURSE I AM! WHY DO YOU THINK HE ISN'T SPEAKING!" Paris exasperated. Washington shook his head "No...No you wouldn't"

"HE WOULD! HE'S FROM RUSSIA ETHAN! HE'S A MONSTER WHO ONLY CARES FOR HIMSELF!" Washington swallowed "Vladamir?"

Moscow bit his lip "It wasn't like that before…." Washington's eyes widened and he pulled away. "BEFORE!"

"I…I didn't expect to…"

"Fall in love right?" the group turned to Japan. Washington felt his oxygen intake growing smaller. "Yesterday…"

Moscow held his shoulders "That was real! I swear!" Washington shoved him away the world getting blurry. He felt the tears fall and he walked to America. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" America blinked in confusion.

"I BET YOU GET A KICK OUT OF SEEING ME LIKE THIS HUH? WELL GET YOUR DAMN FUCKING FILL!" he yelled tears now streaming down his face "Ethan…"

Washington looked away and was comforted by London. "Ethan its okay" London said holding him tightly. Moscow was breaking down as well. Paris glared at him "How long were you going to keep him in the dark, ice prince" Moscow turned around and Russia couldn't help but feel sadness for Moscow.

Paris ran to him "Ethan…I'm here" London gently pushed her away "I don't think you should be near him either"

"Zachary, you've got to be kidding" London shook his head "I'm dead serious" he looked at the countries. "We can't do this today" he then led Washington away with Ottawa and Rome behind them. Paris looked at Berlin "Make sure the ice heart over there" she pointed to Moscow "doesn't get near Ethan"

"Fine but Tokyo and Beijing will keep an eye on you" Berlin stated. Paris glared "Fine" then they left. America sighed sadly "Ethan loved that guy" he looked at Russia "Did you notice that about Moscow?" Russia looked at him and shook his head

"Figures, Maybe that's why he can't really love Washington. He didn't know what it meant" Russia frowned but didn't say anything "Washington admired him you know Russia" Russia blinked "Really?"

"Yeah, wrote many letters to him but never once sent them. I laughed at his crush but…I can see it way more than that…I guess I wasn't really good to him" America felt tears enter his eyes. Russia nodded "He was hurt huh?"

America shook his head "Hurt doesn't even begin to cover it" he let the tears fall "He was heartbroken" America covered his mouth and Japan held his arm "America-san…" Russia leaned against the back wall "I didn't…"

France held himself "I've never seen Paris throw herself at someone like that…She really loves him too" Suddenly Moscow and Berlin came in and Moscow had red eyes. It was obvious he had been crying "I'm here to let you guys go" Moscow said as he went to the gate and was about to unlock it but Russia went up to the bars and grabbed his hand.

"What do you mean Moscow?" Russia asked.

"Ethan…Washington doesn't want to do this anymore. He's…" America moved Russia away, but Russia kept his hand on Moscow's, and pulled out a paper "Read this Moscow" Moscow took the paper "What's this?"

"Letters from Washington to you" Moscow's eyes widened and opened it "Read it out loud" Moscow nodded

"Dear Moscow, you probably won't get this letter so I can tell you the truth. I really like you no wait scratch that I mean…I admire you. You're so strong and you don't take crap from Russia. I'm so weak down here…I can't even fight America without crying. You don't cry and that's just…awesome. You keep your emotions in check while mine are all over the place. It's awesome.

You're strong you know? Smiling through your pain and laughing at snide comments made to you. I wish…I wish I could be like you. You're so awesome. Can you imagine me not crying? No you can't I'm weak while you're so strong…"

Moscow felt the tears fall down his face and America wiped his eyes "Keep reading it" Moscow inhaled "How do you stay so strong? Do you have like a super power or something? And what does your room look like? Sorry that's personal but I'm curious. I imagine you have tons of hot chocolate"

Moscow lowered the note and covered his face. Russia tightened his grip on Moscow's hand for comfort. "Go on" America said hoarsely. "I love that stuff you know. I'm laughing now because I can imagine you drinking hot chocolate while looking at the snow. Do you? I'm getting off topic and this notes getting long. Damn I didn't know how long this was. Anyways I should cut off right now but I don't want to. Did I tell you I've always wondered if your room is blue? I mean it probably is because you live in the snow. I can't imagine it being different. Shit America's on his way here, I got to hide this so until next time love Ethan Steele

P.S When I visit you we have to have hot chocolate" Moscow shook his head "My God…" Berlin looked at Moscow "He wrote all that?" Moscow nodded "yeah…every word" he held his head "I was so stupid!"

"And that's just one of them Vladamir" Moscow looked up "What?"

"Oh yeah, there's plenty of them. Took me months to read through them" he shook his head "I thought it was just a crush but after getting through half of them. They got deeper and I saw beyond that. It was love"

"I didn't mean that! I told Paris that in private! I didn't know that he felt his way!" America shook his head and wiped his eyes "You're preaching to the choir Vladimir" Moscow looked at the note "What have I done…" Italy wiped his eyes "that's love right Germany?" Germany nodded and looked away. China turned around "It's love alright" England frowned "I can't believe anyone from your home could love someone like that" he said looking at America.

America put a hand on Moscow's shoulder "Stop him" Moscow blinked "Huh?"

"I never told anyone this but…He's tried to kill himself"

"WHAT?" Berlin and Moscow exclaimed. "Yeah after I beat him and he returned from being treated by Canada. He felt so weak he tired stabbing himself but I was able to stop him and…that's when he began to really hate me"

Moscow straightened up "I think I have some work to do" America smiled "let us out and we'll help you out" Moscow nodded and opened the gate and then they were attacked


	9. The Battle

**Authors Notes: Henry Surges is a character from a book i own called "Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter" by Seth Grahame-Smith. Wether it's accurate or not i liked Henry. It's a good book that I'd recommend to anyone. Well for this part just know that Henry Surges was a vampire who helped Abraham learn about vampires and help him in his career as a vampire fighting happens also Now for Chapter 9**

Washington looked out of the meeting's building room's window. "I was blind huh?" he asked London. London shook his head "You weren't blinded DC. You were just…unprepared"

"I thought maybe it could work you know" London got up and hugged him from behind. "I know" Washington put his arms around London's. "It's nice to know you're still here" London smiled "I suppose so but…I-"

"WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Rome yelled entering the room. London quickly pulled away and the two turned to her. "What's the problem?"

"The countries escaped and Russia's attacking Moscow!"

"WHAT? WHY DID THEY ATTACK HIM?"

"They persuaded him or something like that i suppose and they attacked him and Berlin once they freed them" Washington growled "DAMMIT! ROME, TAKE ME TO HIM!" London looked at him "You're going to help him? After what he did to you?"

Washington looked at him "He may have done that but he's still important to me. Berlin as well" he ran and London smiled "That's why I'll follow you to the ends of the earth" he then ran after him.

After what seemed like forever the group arrived in Moscow's home and ran to the jail but saw nobody in the cell. "Crap!" Rome yelled looking around "they must have left" Washington sniffed the air and found a blood scent "Follow me!"

The trio ran into the snow and in the back of the jail they saw Moscow bleeding from his arm laying in the snow with Russia towering over him

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU COMMIE!" Russia looked up and smiled "so you came huh?"

Moscow picked his head up "Ethan…" Washington felt his heart break again, if that was possible but he forced himself to talk. "I'm going to save you Vladimir" Moscow smiled "I'm glad"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Washington yelled as America appeared behind Russia. "Isn't it obvious? I showed him the letter you wrote to him and he let us out so we could stop you from killing yourself"America explained

"But I would never!" America smirked "But he didn't know" Russia slammed his pipe onto Moscow's back and he screamed as a small pop sound echoed in the space. "Oh my God" Rome said covering her mouth. Washington's eyes followed hers and he gasped.

The capitals were all defeated and lying on the snow with their country over them. They were hurt as well but they smiled when they saw Washington, London and Rome. "Why did you attack them!"

"I don't like being locked up Ethan, you should know that" America smiled confidently. England and Italy ran past America. "Time to say your prayers boy" England yelled as he swung his sword at London. London quickly backed up and pulled out his sword and they clashed. Rome did a back flip and dodged Italy's attack.

"I WON'T LOSE ITALY!" she yelled running at him, her fist behind her. Italy smiled "Good" he raised his hand and blocked her punch then wrapped his hand around her fist and swung her away into the snow. "But that won't win this fight" Italy said calmly. Rome got up and charged again but this time Italy grabbed her hand and twister her around so her arm was behind her and he pinned her down

"Move and you'll break your arm" he said getting on top of her. She yelled at the flaring pain coming up her arm. London's sword flew out of his hand as England's pierced his chest. He spit up blood and fell to the snow. Washington ran to England and felt the tears fall "Zachary?" London smiled "I'm fine Ethan" he started coughing up more blood.

Washington held his friend "I'm sorry" America towered over him "Time's up" he then kicked Washington away from London. Washington groaned but got back up. "How dare you Alfred!" Suddenly all the countries surrounded him. "It's over Ethan, you can't win. You're friends figured that out" America said looking at the small movement of the capitals

"GUYS!" they slowly got up but couldn't move. Washington wiped his eyes "All you can do is cry Ethan, You're too weak to do anything" America mocked. Washington growled and faced America, his chin high. "I didn't want to do fight like this but if I must I will!"

America laughed "Fight? You haven't got a prayer" the other countries laughed. England put his sword to Washington's neck "I could kill you in an instant you brat" Washington smiled "In the name of my father Abraham Lincoln, I WILL BEAT YOU ALL" The group then saw his teeth change so now he had two pointed teeth and his eyes turned red. England laughed "Is that it?" he put his sword to Washington's neck and slashed it but nothing happened.

"What?" England gasped. Washington smiled "I have to thank my father Abe and my mentor Henry Sturges"

"Who the hell is Henry Sturges?" America asked. Washington smiled "he was a vampire mentor to my father Abraham Lincoln and he helped me become stronger as well" he bared his fangs and in a flash England was on his knees lying in a mess of red snow. "I'll kill you Alfred!" America smiled "So you're a vampire huh?" he chuckled "Not bad Ethan didn't know you had it in you"

"I'm much stronger now!"

"I'm aware and I guess I have no choice" America then started shifting. Everybody gasped in shock as America's body started changing. He was on all fours and was growing. His face turned into a long snout and sharp teeth. A furry tail shot out from America's back side as dark brown fur started overtaking his body until a 7 ft dark brown, blue eyed werewolf was facing Washington

Washington smiled "So you're a werewolf huh?" America howled _and I'll kill you_

Washington was surprised that America could still talk to him though it was through his thoughts but his voice was huskier and darker. "I see. Talking telepathically huh?" America barked and jumped at Washington who held his ground and threw the wolf over him. Washington ran and in a second appeared next to Moscow

"Vladimir?" Moscow smiled "I'm sorry…I read your note" Washington smiled "I'm glad" he then heard a howl and turned around to see America charging at him. "I got to take care of some stuff" in another second he was in front of America. America clawed him and knocked him to the ground.

America growled and raised his paw but Washington was behind him in the blink of an eye, holding his arm "Take this" he picked America up and threw him a good 40 ft away. America got up and shook the snow off his fur and snarled showing his sharp teeth. Washington ran at him and punched America's side and America whined and fell to the side

Washington "I told you! I'm stronger and I-" he suddenly felt a slash of a sword against his back. He turned around to see Japan standing there with his sword but his sword didn't have any blood. Washington turned to him "What are you doing here" he held out his hand and Japan flew back into Italy and they fell to the ground.

**So yeah Washington's a vampire and America's a werewolf. I always thought that America could probaby be a werewolf since he has the crazy strength of one and is always hungry XD Plus I love America as the werewolf so meh**


	10. Ending

**Authors Notes: Finally it's the end did you enjoy? did you end up going for the capitals? Let's all remember that the nations are strong yes but the capitals adn states are just as strong or probably stronger. So here it is Chapter 10 the final chapter**

America saw what had happened to Japan and he felt a new found strength enter him. He jumped on top of Washington and grabbed his arm and bit down earning a crack and scream from Washington.

He jumped off showing blood on his teeth. Washington got up and held his arm as the bite mark healed up and he moved his arm "Breaking my arm huh? Not cool" America jumped again and Washington grabbed him but America used his tail so he knocked Washington the ground and landed all his weight on him.

Washington shoved him off and got to his feet. "I hate you so much Alfred" _The feeling's mutual Ethan _America howled and charged at him. Washington held his ground as America slammed into him. America pushed him but Washington kept his feet planted so he created a path in the snow from his feet.

America jumped back and slashed Washington's face causing three slashes on his cheek. He growled as he cheek healed up. "You can't touch me Alfred! I can heal up well!" he then grabbed America's chest "But you can't" he then threw him into the air and jumped up. He waited until he was even with America in the air then he slammed his foot into America's side and sent him flying to the side and slamming into a forest of trees, knocking them all the ground.

Washington smiled and landed on his feet and in about 2 seconds was next to America, who was whining and Washington saw blood in his fur "Now you know who's the strongest" America growled a weak growl but whimpered.

Washington raised his fist "It ends here"

"STOP!" Washington blinked at the voice. He then saw Japan running to him. "What are you thinking?" he asked as Japan put himself between him and America. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Washington had to laugh "You're facing a vampire and saying that?" he laughed some more but then realized that Japan was serious

"Oh…well then you will die as well" America growled and slowly got up and blocked Japan. Washington blinked in surprise "Why are you protecting him!" Japan spoke up "It's the same reason you attacked America for hurting Moscow"

Washington gasped "Lies!" he hissed "America doesn't admire you!" Japan blushed "No…He loves me!" Washington backed up as if he had been stabbed. "Love?"

"America told Moscow, you have an admiration for Moscow but what it really is, is love" Washington shook his head "No…it's not I…No!"

"Why are you denying it?"

Washington growled and ran to a tree and picked it up easily from its roots and threw it far away. "I'm not gay like him!" he exclaimed and Japan quickly caught on though America wasn't as fast. He hit his nose against Japan's arm and Japan patted him "I'm sure I know what's going on Alfred…Washington can I talk to you privately?"

Washington glared at him "Why?" Japan smiled "I think I have to explain something" Washington sighed "Fine" he put Japan on his back "Hang on" in about 5 seconds they were gone from the battle field

England looked at London and smirked "You're weak as usual" London glared. Russia stood in front of Moscow "Time to die now" he raised his pipe but Moscow grabbed it "I won't let you hurt me again" he tightened his grip on it and yanked it out of Russia's hand and slammed it into Russia's side knocking the country to the ground. He then slammed the pipe on Russia's arm.

"How's that!" he did it again "Does it feel good?" he did it again. London grabbed his sword and stabbed England's arm. "I won't lose again" he was holding his bleeding chest but he was fighting. He slashed his sword again and got England's face causing a gash over his right eye. England closed his eye as blood dripped down.

Tokyo looked at Beijing and then they both attacked China. China swung his skillet but Beijing dodged it and Tokyo ran up behind him and slammed his elbow into China's back and knocked the skillet and Wong out of his hand. Beijing caught the items and attacked.

Berlin slammed his fist into Germany's face. "Mein Gott you're weak now!" Germany fell to the ground holding his face. "What are you trying to pull?" France asked dodging Paris's fists. "I want Washington to see how strong I am!" she slammed her fist into his face

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" she grabbed her small knife, that she had hidden in her socks and cut off half of his hair so one side was longer than the other "How's my salon style?" France yelled and chased her angrily. Italy was cowering now waving his white flag as Rome slammed her fist into the snow next to him, scaring him.

America slowly made his way back to the battle field to see everyone fighting again. He howled and everyone stopped. A few seconds later, Washington appeared with Japan on his back. Japan got off and smiled at Washington, who smiled back. He looked at America and lost his smile.

"Please Washington…" Japan said softly. Washington sighed and appeared in front of America in half second. "America…"

_What?_

"Japan told me some stuff and I want to know why you did it"

_I have no idea what you mean Ethan_

"Why did you…why did you save me when I almost died" America took a step back and growled. _What do you mean Ethan?_

"During the Great Depression, you messed up by making too much stuff and then we started going bankrupt and it caused me to get very sick. I was still a young boy, about 2 or 3?" he looked at Japan who nodded

"You saw me suffering and tried to save me by fixing the economy, which took a long time but you never gave up…why?" America heard the different tone in his Washington's voice. He wasn't angry anymore but confused.

_I did what I had to do. I protect my states the best I can and you were the most important being my capital and all_

Washington felt tears enter his eyes "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!"

_I LOVED YOU DAMMIT!_

"What?"

_Hard of hearing? I loved you too much to see you suffer. I did everything I could to get everything back to normal and it helped but then..you turned on me._

"Because you turned on me! After I got better you ignored me. You only paid attention to me when I was sick then when I got better you forgot me. I was hurt because I thought you cared for me but then you ignored me and…"

Japan spoke up "Tell him the truth Alfred" America growled and Japan sighed "Do it Alfred or you will die"

America turned away and walked in a circle which Washington figured was how he was thinking of what he was going to say. America stopped pacing and sat on his hind legs. _I didn't want to hurt you again._

"What do you mean?"

_I messed up big time and you suffered and then when you got better I got scared…_Washington heard him whine. _I thought that if I was near you that I could get you hurt again. So I tried to push you away so that when I messed up you couldn't get hurt cause of it… but I guess it backfired on me seeing how you hate me and all_

Washington smiled and wiped his eyes "You…didn't hate me?" America shook his head _though I said that stuff to make sure you stayed away._ Washington sighed "Why didn't you tell me this?"

_Would you have listened if I had?_ Washington chuckled "Not really, no" he looked at the wolf America "So…now what?" America title his head _Well I_

Suddenly Washington was hugging him tightly "I'm glad you told me now" America put a paw on his back and lowered his head so it was resting on Washington's shoulder. _Me too Ethan. Me too_

Washington heard him bark happily. "I didn't know werewolves could bark" _You'd be surprised what else I can do DC… I hope we can become friends again_

"I wish that could be true" America pulled away _what? _Washington smiled "I still can't forget Moscow…you gave him the letter I told you not to and you and your friends attacked my friends" America howled. _I'm sorry about that!_

Japan cleared his throat "And your friends did attack us too Washington-san" Washington looked at Japan and nodded "Yeah…I'm sorry too America" America licked his face. _Apology accepted._ He jumped up and wagged his tail like a puppy who's found out that they are going out for awhile.

Washington cleared his throat and wiped his face "Yeah" Japan put a hand on his shoulder "Go talk to Moscow, I'm sure you could forgive him…you should of seen how he got when he read your letter" Washington blushed

_Dude Vampires can blush?_ Washington turned away "I'm part vampire for you information" America barked _I see._ "Okay" in a second he was in front of Moscow. "Moscow…I…" Moscow hugged him tightly "I'm the sorry one Ethan. I told Paris that in private but this was way before we officially got to know each other…I'm sorry"

Washington felt his heart race again and face turn red and his breathing got shallower. "I-I" Moscow laughed "You really love hot chocolate huh? Your letter said you did anyways" Washington pushed Moscow away and turned away.

Paris glared and was about to move when America jumped in front of her, growling and she backed up angrily. "So now what?" Moscow smiled "This" he kissed him and quickly pulled back as blood dripped from his lips

"Sharp teeth" Washington turned beet red "I'm so sorry!" he quickly let his teeth change to their normal size and his eyes went back to their dark blue. "Much better" Moscow placed his lips on Washington's and he sighed happily as tears fell from his face. Crap he was crier. Maybe Moscow could teach him how to control his emotions. He wrapped his arms around Moscow's neck. But for now this kiss would do just fine.

America shifted back to his human form and held his side as Japan went to his side "Alfred?" America laughed and winced "I just need to rest" he leaned down and kissed Japan. Japan returned it happily and the pulled away as the nations surrounded them with their questions.

Washington laughed at how flustered Japan was and how happy America was. London smiled and patted Washington's shoulder "Great work old chap!" Beijing, Tokyo and Rome came up to him "I guess everything is back to normal?" Berlin asked walking up to them with Ottawa and an angry Paris behind him. Washington smiled "Yeah I think so…"

Paris glared "You will be mine Ethan, count on it!" Washington laughed. Yup everything was totally back to normal.


End file.
